endless_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Skill Tree: Engineering
1.) Junction Armor - Your Armor is upgraded to Junction Armor. Junction Armor has a maximum Junction Capacity equal to ( Armor x 5 ). Once at Maximum Junction, when you take damage next, you will release a Junction Pulse, which deals ( Armor x 0.75 ) damage to each enemy within 10m, then forces those enemies back ( Armor )m. You gain Junction equal to ( Damage Received before Reduction ). 2.) Junction Fist - 10 MP - Punch target unit with Junction Fists, dealing ( Spell Effect x 1.25 ) damage to a target within melee range. Then, push that unit back ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 4 )m. If Overcast, deals ( Spell Effect x 2.5 ) damage instead. 3.) Junction Vault - 20 MP - Strike the earth with a powerful Junction Force, dealing ( Spell Effect x 0.75 ) damage to each enemy within ( Spell Effect x 0.1 +3 )m, then pushing those units back ( Spell Effect x 0.1 )m. Afterwards, you jump to a location up to ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 2 )m away. If Overcast, jump to a location up to ( Spell Effect x 0.4 + 4 )m away instead. 4.) Viscus Vitae - Your Armor is fitted with a Serum Tank. While equipped with the Serum Tank, when you take damage for the first time since your last two turns, you recover 8% of your Max Hit Points. Additionally, the Serum Tank '''causes your first Near Death instance to instead heal you to 25% Max Hit Points in any encounter. 5.) Healing Pads - Your Armor is fitted with '''Healing Pads, which heal you by 2 Hit Points whenever you take damage. Additionally, you have an additional +1 HP Regeneration. 6.) Soul Reactor - The center of you Armor is adorned with a Soul Reactor, causing you to have a weakness to Critical Hits, but granting you a gigantic Hit Point Bonus. +80 Max Hit Points, but +75% Received Critical Hit Damage. 7.) Reactive Armor - Your Armor is upgraded with Reactive Components, causing you to recover 3 Hit Points and gain +1 Armor until your next turn whenever you are attacked. 8.) Broad Pauldrons - Your Armor is fitted with Broad Pauldrons, which contain Medical Regents for combat use. Once per encounter, you can use these Regents to administer healing to an ally, restoring 10% of that ally's Hit Points per turn that you are working on them. You can work on them for any amount of time. Also passively grants you +6 Armor. 9.) Gear Grinder - Your Armor comes fitted with a Gear Grinder, which passively empowers your Armor and Attack Damage over time. Each turn, you gain a Gear stack. Each Gear Stack on you grants you +0.1 Armor and +0.5 Attack Damage. Passively grants you +4 Armor. 10.) Cog Pauldrons - Whenever you attack or are attacked, you gain +2 Attack Damage and +2 Armor until the end of your next turn. 11.) Compelling Steel - Your Armor is lathered with Scented Oil, granting you a fighting chance while at low health. For every 25% of your Hit Points you are missing, you have +5% Attack Damage and Lifesteal. 12.) Lead Defense - Your Armor has hidden firearms dispersed throughout. As enemies attack you, they have a 25% chance of discharging three different firearms ( three rolls ) on you. For each firearm that discharges, the attacking enemy takes [ ( Attack Damage + Armor ) x ( 0.25 ) ] damage. This damage is dealt as one instance. 13.) Shotgauntlets - Your Gauntlets are equipped with Hidden Shotguns, which can be used once per encounter to deal ( Attack Damage x 3.5 ) damage to an enemy within 5m. Passively grants you +2 Armor. 14.) Junction Lever - Your Armor has a Junction Lever '''strapped onto the side of it. You can toggle it on or off. While on, you gain +5m Full Splash Damage on attacks and push all enemies in the Splash AoE back 5m from the center of the AoE. While Off, you have +7 Armor. Can only toggle once per turn. 15.) Junction Sphere - 35 MP - Summons a Junction Sphere at a location up to ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 4 )m away. Whenever an enemy comes within 5m of the Junction Sphere, it detonates, dealing ( Spell Effect x 1.5 ) damage to each enemy within 10m of the Sphere. All enemies damaged in this way are also knocked back ( Spell Effect x 0.4 )m. If Overcast, deals ( Spell Effect x 2.5 ) damage instead. 16.) Junction Bounce - Whenever you stop moving, you have a 25% chance to perform a Junction Bounce. This can only proc once per turn from basic movement. When you Junction bounce, you deal ( Spell Effect x 0.65 ) damage to each enemy within 10m, then knock those units back 5m. Blinks count towards proccing this Skill. 17.) Toxin Resilience Apparatus - Your Armor is outfitted with a '''Toxin Resilience Apparatus, which causes you to gain a passive +50% Resistance to Damage Over Time effects. Additionally, at end of each turn in which you take damage, you gain a ( Armor x 0.75 ) Hit Point Shield. This can only proc up to two times between each of your turns. 18.) Syringe In-Plate - Your armor is fitted with a Syringe In-Plate that injects you with Adrenaline when you drop below 50% Hit Points for the first time in an encounter. When you are injected, you instantly recover 40% of your Missing Hit Points, then gain a bonus +40% Movement and Attack Damage on your next turn. 19.) Armor of the Nigh Unkillable - Your Armor is outfitted with heavy improvements to everything except for the back of your Armor. You have +10 Armor and +60 Max Hit Points, but take +60% Damage when attacked from behind. 20.) Battleborn Pauldrons - Your Pauldrons have Reactive Cores placed in them, making the burden of battle light when pressure would otherwise set in. While under 75% of Max Hit Points, you have +2 Movement, +10% Attack Damage, and +20% Armor. 21.) Shield Bracers - Your Bracers are upgraded to Shield Bracers, causing you to be able to mount Shields on your Bracers without consuming an inventory slot. Without a shield equipped, passively grants you +1 Armor. With a Shield equipped ( up to two equipped ), each shield has 50% effect. 22.) Lancer Bracer - Your arm is fitted with a Lancer Bracer, which grants you +5 Attack Damage and +5m Attack Range. 23.) Pinning Daggers - Your Armor is fitted with Two Pinning Daggers, which you can place on enemies, then take off of enemies, doing each action once per turn per dagger. When you pin a unit, you deal 10 Pure damage to that unit, then reduce that unit's Armor and Attack Damage by ( Attack Damage x 0.2 ) for as long as that unit remains pinned by that dagger. 24.) Gore Core - Your Armor is fitted with a Gore Core, which allows you to maim yourself at any time. When you Maim yourself, you lose 5% of your Max Hit Points in Hit Points, but gain that much Attack Damage until end of turn. You can maim yourself up to three times in any one turn. Also grants you a stack of Spatter whenever you gore yourself, which grants you +3 Attack Damage. 25.) Self Defense Pauldrons - When you drop below 80% Hit Points for the first time in an encounter, your Pauldrons deploy Shoulder Mounted Rapid Fire Rifles '''that pepper the damager. The Rifles deal three instances of ( Attack Damage ) Physical Damage to the damager. Passively grants you +4 Pure Damage dealt to units that attack you. 26.) Cannoneer - You have a '''Back Mounted Cannon, which can be fired two times per encounter. Cannon shots have a 50m range, and land a turn after they are fired, dealing [ ( Attack Damage x 1.5 ) + ( Armor x 4 ) ] Physical Damage to each enemy within 5m of the Cannon Fire. 27.) Junction Pads - Your Armor is equipped with Junction Pads. Whenever you take 10% or more of your Max Hit Points in damage in a turn, the Junction Pads blast all enemies within 10m back ( Armor x 0.5 + 5 )m. Additionally, whenever you take damage, you gain a stack of Junction Buildup. Each stack of Junction Buildup grants you +1m of Push for all push effects. 28.) Motivator Visor - Your Helmet is fitted with a Motivation Visor, which grants you +100% HP Regeneration while below 35% HP. Additionally, you have a passive +20% Chance to resist Disables. Passively grants +2 HP Regeneration. 29.) Death Defier - Your Armor is fitted with a Defibrillator Unit. Whenever you would die, you are instead revived with 10% Max HP. Passively grants you +10% Max HP. 30.) Achilles' Guard - +100 Max HP, +15% Max HP. You take doubled damage from attacks whose dealers are wielding one-handed weapons, and are attacking you from the behind. 31.) Load Bearers - Your Arm Plates are fitted with Load Bearers, which grant you +1 Movement, +3 Attack Damage, and +0.5 HP Regeneration for every 50 HP you are missing. 32.) Helmet Wings - Your Helmet is fitted with Aerodynamic Wings, which allow you to have +100% Movement while moving in the air. Passively grants +12 Armor. 33.) Chopper Gauntlets - You are equipped with Chopper Gauntlets, which have a 25% chance to greatly empower your attacks. Your attacks empowered by the Gauntlets gain +20 Physical Damage, +50% Damage, +5% Critical Hit Chance, and the % bonus damage on that attack is multiplied by x1.5. 34.) Shoulder Mallet - Your Armor is equipped with a Shoulder Mallet, granting you +10% Attack Damage. Upon use, you can trigger the Mallet, smashing an enemy within 5m in front of you for [ ( Attack Damage x 0.5 ) + ( 3d20 ) ] Pure Damage. One use per encounter.